My Game, Your World 2: Rematch
by michiyorain
Summary: When she said that to me, I was really happy that I somehow brought those two together. She told me she loves me, but I know she meant something else. Like a very special friend she owes her life to. I promised I'd take care of her no matter what.
1. The wake up call

**Hello…so here it is…as much as I don't like that much stories about Prince of tennis that happens when they are graduated from Seigaku, here I am, posting a new story…**

**Thank you for supporting My Game, Your World and please tolerate this story like you did with the first one. If you don't get what is happening here, go read the first one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Chapter 1: The wake up call**

Two years. It has been two years since that fateful thing happened. Everyone seemed to have moved on, especially Ryoma. Much to his friends' dismay, he never got another girlfriend. In the two years he was alone, he diverted back to playing tennis and is now running around from country to country, winning tournaments and much to his annoyance, more fans, especially girls.

The thought of remarrying never even crossed his mind. He just liked being the bachelor that he is again. Much as he envy his friends already have families, he just want to enjoy his life alone and never dwell on what could have been. However, he just missed Sakuno more and more everyday.

"Sakuno," he whispered under his breath while running laps like Tezuka had instructed. Tezuka had been his trainer ever since Coach Ryuzaki departed for Kyoto and he had never seen her again.

Speaking of coach Ryuzaki, she had completely forbidden the regulars especially Ryoma to come visit her since she moved. She never gave the reason why but Eiji always said that they should better respect their old coach's decision. No one could retaliate so they left it at that.

Ryoma looked at the skies, he would be free from the tournaments for almost a whole month and his friends and the others who know are having a hard time staving off the media when Sakuno can't be seen with Ryoma in his matches anymore.

It was also their coach's wish to partake in a secrecy contract about Sakuno's death. So they just always told the media that she's gone off somewhere on vacation or anywhere else in the world but beside Ryoma.

Suddenly, a thought struck Ryoma, he quickly looked at his watch and cursed when he saw the time. He had forgotten that tonight is Eiji and Riko's daughter's birthday! How could he forget the birthday of his only goddaughter!

"I forgot to buy a gift!" he grabbed his keys and dashed out of the building where he lived for two years and jumped to his car.

While driving, he was cracking his brain for whichever gift he could think of. Candy? Dolls? Dog? Cat? Teddy bear?

He stopped his car instantly when he saw a huge white teddy bear in a toy store's window display.

He parked it along the street and went inside the store.

"I'll buy that please…" he said, pointing at the six foot tall teddy bear.

"But sir, that bear is not on-," the sales lady was cut off when the manager entered and gasped loudly.

"Excuse me, but are you Echizen Ryoma, the tennis pro?" the manager of the store, who happened to be a woman, asked excitedly.

Ryoma perfectly understood what the sales lady was about to say before she was cut off. The stuffed bear is not on sale. But he won't be swayed, he already made up his mind that it was the perfect gift for Eiji's daughter. Though he tried to deny what his sempai-tachi already told him, he had to use his reputed charm on this case.

He took off his cap and flashed the ladies his most charming smile yet that might even make the toys in that store swoon.

"Oh…what would you like in his store? We'll give you anything, for free!" the manager said.

"Anou…I want that teddy bear, but this woman said I can't take it," he pouted.

"Don't mind her she's just new here! You could take it anytime you like!"

"Thank you," he smiled at them again and dragged the huge teddy bear out of the store.

"Come back again!" the manager was waving a handkerchief while crying in joy.

Ryoma took one last glance at the ladies and drove away, the teddy bear safely seated at the back of his car.

"I'll never do that again, it was disgusting," he frowned and drove his way into Kawamura's Sushi restaurant.

When he arrived in the restaurant, everyone was already there. After all this years, the only ones already married are Eiji, Momo and him. The others are still single but there are rumored plans about some of his sempais. He still calls them sempais like they were back in their school days.

"O'chibi! You're late! Mei-chan almost cried! Where have you been?" was the welcome greeting of Eiji. Riko was somewhere in the restaurant, now a fully renowned restaurant. Indeed, Kawamura became the best Sushi Chef in Japan with his skills and now he's got a three storey restaurant in the very heart of Ginzan. He also has some other small establishments in Japan that is also highly appreciated by people.

"Gomen…where is she?" he asked, looking around for the kids. Momo's son was playing in a corner with Meika, Eiji's daughter who just turned one year old today.

He went out again and went through the door again, this time he carried a six foot tall white teddy bear and because it was easily noticeable, Meika instantly saw it and rushed over to Ryoma though she either slip or stumble on the way, she managed to hug Ryoma's leg and smile happily at him.

"Happy Birthday, Meika, here's Ryoma-chan's gift for you because you've been good this year," he dragged the bear into the room and placed it in a corner and positioned it so that it won't fall on Meika and Yuki who started playing with it.

"Oi! Echizen! Come here! There's so much sushi here!" Momo shouted from where he is, the buffet table.

"It tastes really great! You really are the best, Taka!" Riko said.

"It's not like that really, I'm still not that go-," he was handed a kitchen knife, "BURNINGGGG!!!! OF COURSE I'M THE BEST!!! I TOLD YOU SO!!! JUST KEEP ON EATING, BABY!!!!!"

When Taka had calmed down, Fuji approached him with an empty plate.

"What's up, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma greeted him.

"Yo, Echizen! I'm just having another serving of my favorite wasabi sushi…it's really good…want some?" he smiled sinisterly at Ryoma that a shiver ran down his spine.

"No thanks…I'm not that desperate to die,"

"That's a pity," he turned to Taka, "Could you add more wasabi here please?"

"Are you sure?" Taka asked, almost fearing his friend's weird appetite.

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

Before Fuji start forcing a wasabi sushi on him, Ryoma skidded over to where the others were seated.

"Have you seen Inui?" Oishi asked.

"I think he said he's just going off somewhere…he should be back now or the food will go out soon," Momo said.

"That's because you're a glutton," Kaidoh commented.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" and they started fighting again that the others did not mind them.

Soon Inui came with a tray full of yellow colored liquid in fancy glasses. There were some lemon slices sticking out of it so they instantly thought that it was purely innocent lemonade. Inui served them all with the juice and they all thanked him.

"Are you sure this is just lemonade and not what I think it is?" Eiji asked Oishi.

Oishi smelled the juice and smiled at Eiji, "It smells good so I think it could be safe,"

"Okay, I'm thirsty anyway," as Eiji drank all the others drank it too because Inui told them to drink it while it's still cold.

Then in about five seconds all people in the restaurant fainted, except for Tezuka who simply declined to drink it, Taka who was in the kitchen at that time, the children because they are just too young to suffer Inui's cruelty and Fuji who was asking for a second serving.

"Wow! That was refreshing! Could I have more?" Fuji said, raising his glass.

"Ii data," he went over and presented Fuji a pitcher so he could serve himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, Kiku-chan…your phone's ringing…want me to answer?" Riko shook her husband awake since his phone was ringing. Eiji still hadn't recovered from drinking Inui's latest creation and so does the others.

"Huh? Sure…" Eiji murmured.

Riko picked up the phone and pushed the button to answer, "Moshi moshi? Ryuzaki-sensei?!?"

Eiji suddenly shot up from his stupor and grabbed the phone from his wife, "Thanks," he said then ran outside.

"What's his problem," she followed him outside only to see his face turn from pure joy to shock.

"Neh, anata, what happened?"

Eiji slowly looked at her with his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly open, the phone still on his hand.

Riko could still hear a woman shouting her husband's name over the phone.

"What is it?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A little bit short for a first chapter…Gomen ne


	2. His Reasons

**Sorry if I'm not updating on a regular basis….I've been so busy in school I don't have time to type in my stories like I did when it was vacation time…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 2: His reasons**

Two nurses were walking along the deserted corridors of a hospital to check on their patient, a young woman in a coma. They were giggling about some tennis star the nurse with long black hair had a crush on when they entered the ward.

"Good morning, I hope you had a good night's sleep." Misaki said joyfully to the sleeping patient.

"Why are you talking to her when you know she doesn't even know you're here?" Hisana asked, because she's just a new nurse she still haven't adopted very well to the practices in the hospital.

"Because it's possible that constant stimulation to the patient might work. So never forget to talk to her when you're doing anything for her," she replied.

Technically, the patient was alive. Her heart's still beating and she's evenly breathing. But the patient only moves when the nurses feel the need to do it because the loss of motion might bring side effects to the recuperating body.

"How long has she been like this?" Hisana asked. It filled her heart with remorse to see such a beautiful face in a comatose state.

Misaki sighed, "Twenty months."

"Twenty months!" Hisana was shocked, "Will she ever recover from this coma? But if she does recover, she'll probably be brain-damaged."

Misaki glared at the new nurse, "Hisana," she said in a reprimanding tone, "Never discuss a patient's prognosis since we can't really know about that!"

Hisana looked at the patient's face. Even though it had become slightly pale and thinner there is no hiding that she's really beautiful. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, she is… " Misaki smiled at the sleeping Sakuno, "Hello, we're going to wash your hair this time," she caressed Sakuno's hair softly, "Don't you know your hair is still shiny and soft?"

But Hisana's attention wasn't at Misaki now. For Hisana was covering her mouth in shock. Misaki looked at the direction Hisana was staring at and she held her breath.

The patient was blinking. Then her lips pursed as if she was trying to say something.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she groaned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryuzaki Sumire rushed to the hospital when she heard the news. Apparently, her granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno had woken up past eight in the evening that day. The grandmother gave a relieved sigh as she walked up the hospital stairs, a smile formed on her lips. At last, after almost two years, Sakuno had woken up from her coma and the doctors said that she is in very fine condition indeed.

"Ryuzaki-san is at her room, please don't tire her too much…" the nurse that went out the door said to the coach before she left the two alone.

Inside the room, there was a girl of about twenty years of age decked in all white looking out the windows.

"Sakuno?" the old coach called to the young lady. Sakuno turned around and opened her arms to embrace her grandmother.

"Oba-chan! I'm so glad you're here!" Sakuno smiled.

Sumire wiped the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her lively granddaughter. "How are you?"

"I'm so excited, oba-chan!" Sakuno said gleefully, much to the confusion of the older lady.

"For what?"

"Aren't I starting tomorrow at Seigaku?"

"Nani?!?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Eiji got that phone call from his old coach…it was like…whoah. His thoughts were jumbled about as to what to do next. HE should be happy, yes, but how is he going to tell Ryoma the news….and most of all…would they believe him?

"What is it?" Riko, Eiji's wife asked when she followed Eiji out of the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant.

"I don't know how to say this but…I think our daughter got the best birthday present ever! And I'm so happy I don't know what to say…"

"What are you talking about? Is it that huge teddy bear Ryoma got her?"

"Sakuno-chan is alive, nya!"

"What?" Ryoma, along with the rest of the people who was inside, said. They also went out when they saw Eiji leave.

"What are you talking about, Eiji-sempai?" Ryoma asked, though the topic hit some nerve.

Eiji can't decide on the situation…he looked at Momo and asked for help. Momo was at that time thinking up an excuse too as well as feeling a sense of relief. They just had to tell a story that explains everything don't they?

"Ryoma…we have to talk…now…" Momo said and ushered everybody back inside.

When they were inside, they all sat in their tables but Eiji and Momo remained standing while everyone anticipated what they were going to say. Momo was having trouble considering that Ryoma might blow up their friendship on this one night where he's going to tell him his wife is alive. It's not going to be that easy for him to swallow up everything he's about to know today.

Ryoma was anxious to know what they were going to say. They had talked about Sakuno just a few moments ago and he can't deny that he still loves her, even if she's dead. It wasn't easy for him to think that his marriage was ended abruptly two years ago by something so terrible…Sakuno chose to end her life…

"What are you going to say Eiji?" Oishi asked his doubles' partner.

Eiji and Momo approached Ryoma and bowed their heads in apology. Ryoma just sat there, his eyes wide at his sempais' sudden weird behavior.

"What for?" he asked.

"We're sorry…but please understand the situation," Momo and Eiji said, with their heads bowed.

"I said, what for?" he asked again.

Eiji and Momo stood up and looked at each other. They nodded and faced Ryoma again.

"It was two years ago, at the night of Sakuno's tragedy…" Eiji started.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Two Years Ago**

_"Hey, stop that! You'll only aggravate the situation. There is still hope!" Eiji shouted at Ryoma, he was in panic also, but trying to calm down._

_Ryoma stopped. He wiped the tears that were flowing from his eyes without his knowledge. She let go of Sakuno's body and gave it to Eiji. He disappeared inside the house and all Eiji could hear were loud crashing noises and cries of lament from his friend. _

_It should have been a happy day for them all but it turned out to be the worst. The princess had died. And so does the prince._

_Soon Eiji could hear the sound of the ambulance coming towards him. He handed her towards the doctors from the ambulance and boarded it beside her. He could see the doctors putting an oxygen mask on her and pumping on her chest. All the while he held her hand and suddenly...her grip tightened._

"_Sakuno-chan?" a feeling of relief surged through Eiji, she's still alive!_

"_Quick!" the ambulance stopped at the hospital and Eiji was left behind while the doctors rushed Sakuno to the emergency room._

_He called up Coach Ryuzaki while he tried to find his way to where they brought Sakuno, bumping into Momo in the process._

"_Yo! What's up?" Momo asked cheerfully…who wouldn't be cheerful if his wife had given birth that very same day?_

"_Momo! This is bad! Sakuno-chan!" Eiji shook Momo in the shoulders while he panicked._

"_Did something happen?" Momo escorted his sempai to a bench in the hallway._

"_Sakuno-chan…she jumped off the second floor of their house!"_

"_What?"_

"_She's in there now."_

"_Where's Ryoma?"_

"_We left him in the house."_

"_EIJI! WHAT HAPPENED!?!" Coach Ryuzaki shouted in the lobby of the hospital where she saw Eiji sitting with Momo. "Where is my granddaughter?"_

_Eiji did not know what to say to his former coach so he just pointed to the emergency room. The doctor who came out was instantly ambushed by a hysteric old woman who was almost strangling him if not for the two men who stopped her and clamed her down._

"_Are you the family?" _

"_Get to the point,"_

"_The patient is stabilized now but I don't think she'll wake up soon…she's in coma,"_

"_Thank God she's alive…" Eiji said in relief._

"_She was in a very critical state when you brought her in, it seems that her heart stopped for a few seconds and then started again, causing her brain to lack air…I'm sorry but if she wakes up, she'll probably be brain-damaged," the doctor said._

"_What could we do?" Sumire asked._

"_I want you to make the decision for the patient about a certain matter,"_

"_Decision on what?" Momo asked, sweat trickling down his face._

_The doctor looked over the files he was carrying and scanned the pages, he nodded his head and closed the folder, "It seems that Mrs. Echizen is one month pregnant,"_

_There was no reply._

"_According to this, she also broke her left arm when she fell. It seems that she tried to cushion the pressure it would cause her body to protect her tummy…and fortunately, they both survived, but there is one problem."_

_No one replied again._

"_Due to her state now, it would be impossible for her to properly sustain her pregnancy to a full nine months, I recommend aborting the pregnancy this early since it would be a problem in the future if she continues it and it may also ruin her recovery, please understand the situation before giving me your decision,"_

_The three fell silent. Eiji and Momo waited for their Coach's answer on the matter as she tried to think it over. They watched as the old woman's lips pursed before she gave her answer._

"_No."_

"_But, ma'am…"_

_Eiji and Momo stopped the doctor from talking further because they could sense that he old woman was already angry at the moment. Knowing her, she'll probably strangle the doctor for asking such a stupid question._

"_I said, no. After all, it is Sakuno's baby, not ours, it should be her decision. And whether she knows it or not, I don't want to be held responsible for such matter…let them both live."_

"_As you wish," the doctor straightened his glasses and prepared to leave._

"_And one more thing, I have a favor to ask," _

"_Anything I might help you with?"_

"_I want to move Sakuno out of Tokyo…fast."_

"_What?!?" Eiji and Momo gasped. They don't know what was going on now on the woman's mind but what is she thinking of? Hide Sakuno somewhere?_

"_But it would aggravate her condition if we move her out of here."_

"_Doctor, if it is money you want, you got it. Just don't tell a soul about the things that happened here tonight. I'm going to take my granddaughter somewhere safe where she could heal and if she is brain-damaged as you say when she wakes up, I want her out of this maddening place where people would make fun of her. Tell them all she's dead,"_

"_How about Ryoma? Doesn't he have a say on this matter?" Momo said._

"_Tell him his wife is dead, as he currently believes now. I'll do him a great favor if I keep this a secret from him. Knowing that Sakuno is alive but with a little chance of waking will cast him in a life of worry and unfulfilled hope…let him move on with his life…I know he'll manage…" _

_And with that, the plan to hide Sakuno was established. Doctors and nurses were paid or sworn not to say anything that happened that night to any soul. Sakuno was immediately transported to Kyoto that same night. Eiji and Momo called to inform friends of the demise of Sakuno. They came back to Ryoma's house where they found him on the floor, his arms bloody from the broken glass around him. They rushed him to the same hospital that Sakuno had left. _

_At the day of Sakuno's burial, Coach Ryuzaki said she had her body cremated, when it was really just fine sand on that urn she tossed on the lake behind Ryoma's house. No one argued and the secrets hey kept were safe._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone was perflexed when Momo and Eiji finished their story. Riko and Ann burst into teas at the thought that Sakuno was still alive. But the boys were all looking at Ryoma, who had his head down and was shaking.

"Echizen?" Fuji said and put his hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma clenched his fists and lunged at Momo. They fell to the ground and Ryoma had his fist raced and punched Momo. Tezuka and Kawamura instantly restrained him and got him off Momo. Oishi and…Kaidoh…helped Momo stand up.

Momo wiped the blood from his mouth and looked apologetically at his best friend. "I'm sorry that I had kept it from you, but it's the truth…"

"How could you?!? Sakuno is my wife! How could you hide something like that from me?!?" Ryoma said in a rage while struggling to have another go at Momo.

"If it were just me and Eiji there we wouldn't have done that! But Coach requested it! She said its for the best!" Momo told him, his patience slowly ebbing away. It wasn't easy for him to hide Sakuno for two years when she's the only thing that matters to his best friend.

"We're sorry…" Eiji bowed his head again in apology.

Ryoma looked away and the holds on him loosened.

"What are you going to do now?" Tezuka asked as Ryoma went through the door of the restaurant.

"I'm going to get what is mine back," he said and disappeared from view.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC…but I tried my best to think about what they are going to do in situations like these…Thanks for reading…Leaving a Review would be nice.**


	3. here we go

**Chapter 3: Here we go**

Seeing Ryoma leave the restaurant, the team huddled up in a circle.

"O'chibi must be so angry now….what do we do, nya?" Eiji asked. Riko was putting the kids to sleep because they kept asking why Momo is bloodied up.

"I'm worried he might do something drastic…I say we keep an eye on him," Oishi suggested.

"Wait guys, Ryoma is all grown up now…let him do what he deems is right, what say you, Tezuka?" Fuji said in a rather calm voice.

"Leave him alone…" the captain said with his arms crossed.

Fuji could sense the frown in his friends faces. Sakuno being alive is one hell of a good news and how Ryoma reacted was really…exciting and he knew his friends can't handle being left out in this whole situation.

He turned to them with a grin plastered on his face, like usual.

"A little trip to Kyoto won't hurt, yes?"

"HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryoma could not care less if he crashes his Ferrari or what….he just want to get to his destination really fast. True he was angry with his friends for not telling him such an important matter but inside, he regretted having hit Momo. It wasn't a very easy decision to make but at least Momo still stood by him after all these years. Sakuno chose to die, no one is to blame. And now, that she is awake, he's going to see her, get her back and never let her out of his sight ever again.

He grinned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryoma arrived a little past 3am in Kyoto. He was tired from driving all night but his body won't let him rest. His enthusiasm to see Sakuno was overwhelming him that he found it hard to rest though he knows he needs it. Plus, Eiji also said that Sakuno was pregnant at the time she was taken to Kyoto…this filled Ryoma with much regret at not being at her side all this time.

He checked in at the hotel his manager had specified when he had him call ahead for accommodations in Kyoto. Ryoma entered the room which was especially for him and him only….it got its own Ponta vending machine. Ponta had become a much more popular drink in Japan when he was seen drinking it almost all the time. So anywhere he stayed, hotels always place him in a room with a Ponta machine so he won't leave the hotel quickly. Wherever Ryoma stayed, people followed. He was such a sensation in Japan so now he wonders why on Earth was a big thing like his wife be kept a secret from him!?! I mean, they were by far the most famous couple in Japan! A tennis superstar and a pop idol!

When he sat down at the bed, he took out a directory of the city that was under the side table and looked at it. He started scanning the pages about the hospital Eiji had talked about. It was located near a temple in the south. It would take thirty minutes to get there if he uses his car. But that's got to wait for five more hours…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, Sakuno was let out of the hospital and got her first taste of freedom outside the hospital walls. Having been told of her life before the accident, with the removal of Ryoma from the story, she now knows that she went to Seigaku, became friends with the regulars and she lived a happy college life until she was hit by a car and was comatose for two years.

"Oba-chan…anou…did I ever have a…boyfriend?"

Ryuzaki-sensei immediately stopped the car she was driving, surprised at her question. But she started it again after a few seconds and a look at Sakuno.

"No…"

"Oh…."

The trip back to the house was a quiet one since neither talked again after the incident. They stopped by a fairly large house near the suburbs of the city. It was designed like a traditional Japanese house, with sliding doors and never ending engawa and a small fish fond filled with fish.

"I spent all my life savings on this house, I've been wishing on a house like this since I was a little girl," Sumire joked.

"This is nice Oba-chan! I love this house, it's so beautiful!" Sakuno said as she was led to her own room by her grandmother.

Sumire slid the door open and Sakuno was shown into a beautiful room filled with flowers, a four poster bed and a beautiful view of the garden. She immediately went out to the garden, though covered with snow, still looked nice.

"Thank you, oba-chan!"

"Nah, don't worry about it…come on here I need to show you the other parts of the house,"

"Hai!"

They went out once again in the engawa when suddenly two children came running up to Sumire, chased by a maid. She caught them both and the children started laughing and wriggling to get out of her hold. But they stopped when they saw Sakuno.

"Hello!" the little boy said to Sakuno.

"…" the girl gave her a look of annoyance.

"Doumo…" Sakuno replied with a smile and kissed both kids on the cheek. "You're so kawaii!"

Sumire almost laughed at the scene. The boy, sporting a white cap and brown eyes that sparkled with innocence, his dark green untidy hair sticking out at weird angles was happily chatting with Sakuno while the girl, with shoulder length auburn hair and cold golden orbs seemed to lose interest at the new visitor immediately that she started looking around for other things to do.

"What are your names?" Sakuno asked the children.

"I'm Ryuzaki Ryota, nee-chan!"

"Ryuzaki Ryoka."

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, though I believe I don't know the relationship between us…"

Sakuno looked at her grandmother and Sumire immediately answered, "They're your cousin Kiri's children, Sakuno…he and his wife are working abroad so they left Ryota and Ryoka in my care since I have nothing to do in this retired life anyway….Though I may say, they look different but they're twins."

"Oh….they're so adorable…could I play with them oba-chan?" she asked since Ryota had been tugging at her skirt for a while now.

"Sure…but I warn you, those two doesn't seem to lose energy so just rest when you're tired and let me or Marieta, " she pointed to the maid who gave a bow, "-take care of them. You're still recovering so please take care of your body,"

"Hai…." Sakuno led the kids out to play.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Marieta told Sumire.

"Yeah…but…I bet sooner or later, something big would happen…I wish everything would be back to normal again,"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Is everyone in?" Fuji asked Eiji who was happily munching on some potato chips his wife had given him for the trip. Riko refused to go since her sister Kaoru, was planning on her wedding with Marui Bunta, and she needs help.

"Hai! Even Tezuka and Kaidoh came…this be a fun trip, nya?"

"Eiji-sempai, it's not like we are going on a camping trip or something….were going to see Sakuno-chan and visit Ryuzaki-sensei," though they all had graduated, they still kept the titles since they all grew on it.

"But Momo! I'm so excited! It's been a long time since we had a trip like this! Throw away that gloomy face since we're all supposed to be happy that Sakuno woke up!"

"Does anyone here know where Ryuzaki-sensei lives?" Oishi asked everyone when the bus started moving.

(They are all in a private tourist bus owned by Fuji, since he uses it for his magazine photo shoots around the country.)

"Yeah, I already got her address…I told her we're coming to visit her…and at last she obliged!" Fuji said.

"Where do you think is O'chibi now?"

"According to his manager, he is currently residing in the Maple Hotel," Oishi said.

"Kyoto here we go! Hoi! Hoi!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Nee-chan! Let's go over there!" Ryota pulled on Sakuno's pants as they walked through the park. She had taken the children in a morning walk and they had taken a stroll in the park when Ryota saw a tennis court.

Sakuno looked at the direction he wants to go to. The courts were empty and the nets were hung loose. It seemed to be not taken care of. She was about to tell the children to go back when Ryoka pulled out of her hold and ran towards the courts. Ryota immediately followed his twin sister, skipping a few meters behind her.

Since the tennis court was a few meters below the ground, the bleachers around it also act as stairs going down. And because the bleacher is wide enough to accommodate a sleeping person, there were some delinquents lying there, smoking and drinking and littering at this time of the day. No wonder the courts are messy.

When Ryoka reached the top, she stopped and looked down at the boys who were gathered at the bottom. There were three of them. Ryota glomped his sister when he caught up to her and laughed when she tried to get away from his grasp. Due to the struggle, Ryoka accidentally kicked a beer can lying at her feet and it went right into the face of one of the boys.

"Who threw these?" the boy delinquent looked around until he spotted the two kids. He spat on the ground and crushed the beer can that was thrown to him and walked towards the children, his companions following him.

"You shouldn't be there!" Sakuno held the children by the hands and told them gently not go running on their own like that. She then noticed that the children were not looking at her and that they were focused on a man standing in front of them, whom Sakuno was oblivious to a few moments ago. "What…what seems to be the problem, kind sir?"

A vein popped in the man's head and he threw the can to the ground rather forcefully that it bounced and hit Sakuno in the face. There was a small cut at her cheek and it bled. She winced and snuggled the kids closer to her.

"Sakuno-nee-chan…" Ryota said.

"Don't worry…" Ryoka looked at her brother then turned to the man. "Oba-chan said you shouldn't hurt women and children…"

"Then children shouldn't throw beer cans at men…" the man said angrily and struck the ground, making Sakuno jump in shock.

"But I'm sure the children didn't mean to-,"

"Silence!" he was about to struck again when a rock the size of a fist him in the stomach.

Sakuno turned to the direction where the rock came from and saw a young man walking towards her with a broomstick in hand.

"Mada mada dane…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**OMG! They're here! They're all here! Prince of Tennis characters are going lay beautiful Kyoto in chaos! Sorry if I haven't updated for almost a month I was so buy…**

**And I'm so happy I got in to the college of my choice! I passed the entrance exams! Yehey!**

**There are two new OCs…RYOTA and RYOKA! I guess you already know who they really are so I won't tell anymore….**

**Was this chapter…short?**

**Next chapter: The Meeting – Sumire never knew the inevitable would happen sooner rather than later…what are you going to do when an angry Ryoma wants to kidnap you're granddaughter?**


	4. The Meeting

**I hope you missed me even the slightest bit... **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The meeting**

* * *

"Mada mada dane…"

Sakuno was confused. She did not know whether they're already safe or not. Maybe this man could help or not. Ryota is already in the brink of crying while Ryoka looked at man who just arrived.

The man walked towards them and instantly grabbed Sakuno by the wrist and pulled her up. The children instantly clung to her as if she would be dragged away. She fidgeted with all her might to have the man lessen his grip on her. The cap he wore obscured his eyes from being seen but Sakuno could see that the man was smirking.

"Please…let me go…" she whispered so that the children won't feel threatened if she shouted it.

"I won't."

That was the last reply she got when the unknown man pulled them into a run to a waiting red Ferrari in the parking lot.

"Hey! Wait!" she grabbed his arm when he was loading the children into the back seat of his car. This man must be more dangerous than the once they just left. For God's sake, he's kidnapping them. "Who are you?"

"I'm taking you home," he said then pulled her to the seat beside him in the front of the car. He pulled up on the highway and started on the not so familiar direction to home for Sakuno. The children were at the back seat, enjoying the ride as the wind swept through them.

"Wait, this isn't the way home!" Sakuno said, quickly looking around for any sign she could recognizes on the way to the house.

He looked at her as she fidgeted around in her seat. Not much has changed in her features. Her hair reached a few inches below her shoulders. But something really made him angry. There was the cut in her cheek. The blood had already dried up it stained her cheeks. He pulled out tissue from the glove compartment and handed it to her.

He suddenly pulled to a stop then backed up when he realized he had way passed his desired destination. He stopped completely in front of Sakuno's house where Marieta hurriedly opened the door for them. She probably heard the car pull up because it made a screeching sound when it backed up. When she saw who Sakuno was with, she let out an inaudible gasped.

The children climbed out of the car and ran inside the house to tell their grandmother their most recent adventure, dragging Marieta with them. Sakuno and the stranger were in the front of the house, looking at each other.

"I..I thank you…may I know what your name is so I could thank you properly?" Sakuno said, looking at the ground and playing with the hem of her blouse, embarrassed yet thankful that the man wasn't trouble.

"Where's your grandmother?" the man asked, his eyes still obscured from view.

Sakuno looked up in astonishment, "You know Obaa-chan?"

"Sakuno, please accompany the children in their meal…" a voice from the door said, it belonged to her grandmother.

"Obaa-chan, he…" Sakuno said.

The older woman raised her hand and motioned Sakuno to follow her wish and go back inside. Seeing that her grandmother might get angry, she obeyed.

"Thank you…." She bowed her head to the stranger and rushed back inside.

When she had gone, Coach Ryuzaki closed the front door behind her which left her and the stranger out of the house.

"I never thought you'd come here this fast…"

The man pulled his cap down to reveal his golden orbs. The smirk plastered on his face seemed to grow every moment that passes.

"Echizen Ryoma…."

"Ryuzaki-san…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I want more milk!" Ryota demanded and held his cup to Sakuno. They were eating breakfast by the garden at the present moment. Sakuno smiled and poured him some more, glad that the boy likes something that's good for the body.

Ryoka was silently drinking her fill of milk, in a lot cleaner way than how Ryota is doing. She finished her meal, pushed her plate away from her and waited for Ryota to finish.

"Ah…arigatou!" Ryota said as he put his glass back on the table.

Sakuno looked at the happy little boy beside her and bit back a laugh. He was so messy and dirty. There were food stains and mud blotches he got outside all over his front, his hair messy, and some bits of rice still stuck at the side of his mouth. "How about taking a bath, Ryota-chan?"

The boy frowned at her, "Why?"

"You're dirty…and icky…" Ryoka commented, trying her best to put in a lot of effort in her stare towards her twin so he would concede to her demands.

"A..ha...right…" Sakuno said, slowly guessing that the boy doesn't like taking a bath.

Ryota, sensing that Ryoka might use force if her resist, tried to reason to Sakuno with his cutest face, "But, nee-chaaannn…I don't want to…."

"Alrig-," Sakuno started but Ryoka cut her off.

"No…If you don't take a bath, you're sleeping alone tonight…"

"Wah-," Ryota's eyes widened, a 'no' was about to roll off his tongue.

"A big scary monster will eat you…" she said in a whisper, thinking that would scare him.

Tears burst from Ryota's eyes and Sakuno doesn't know what to do…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryoma and Sumire were passing by the dining room door when they heard a child's cry coming from inside which made them stop. Ryoma looked with longing at the door, thinking beyond it was his family, and his due comfort.

Sumire brought him back to his senses by clearing her throat. He snapped back to the matter at hand and followed the old woman into an empty room.

"Sit…" she motioned him to a white cushion on the floor. She sat on the cushion in front of him. She poured him some tea from a pot and gave it to him.

"I assume you heard this from Eiji…" Sumire started.

Ryoma turned his gaze from the cup back to her and replied with a nod.

Sumire sighed, "And I assume you're very upset with this?"

Again Ryoma nodded.

"You already know what you have to do so you showed up here, may I ask what is going on inside your head?"

"I am greatly upset by your actions…whatever your reason is, you should have known that I would always stand by her, I would never leave her…"

"She's on the brink of death, and you're half-crazy, I could tell it has done you good to know that she is gone…you easily regained your pace…doing it saved you from a whole deal of continued misery and false hope."

"I could have lived with a tinge of hope rather than have it vanish all together…" Ryoma half-shouted at the woman as he stood and began to pace the room.

Sumire closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath then opened them to see Ryoma staring out the window, observing Sakuno as she chased around the garden a fleeing Ryota.

"But you can't undo the damage that the incident has brought upon her…she's got no memories of everything since the day she met you…"

"Does she know she had children?" he asked, continuing to look at the window, Sakuno, obliviously that someone was watching her every move. "She seems to get along with them just fine."

"No, I told her that it's her cousin's children…the doctor said not to tell her complicated things, she might have a breakdown…" she sipped some tea.

Sakuno caught up with Ryota and carried him back to the house, flailing, of course. When they were out of his sight, Ryoma continued to pace the room.

"She seems to have forgotten who I am…and you didn't bother to tell her."

"Yes, but it's for the best…"

"How could that be for the best? She did not recognize ME for heaven's sake!"

"She's still healing Ryoma, don't bother her with confusing thoughts."

"You could have at least told her the truth...don't expect that I could break it to her gently,"

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it, she might not take it…let her adjust to life first, she hasn't even grown in her body, she acts like a twelve year old and she's adjusting to a woman's body."

"She's my wife, how can you not understand that fact?"

"I raised her up, I know her more than you do…"

Sumire sipped her tea then looked at Ryoma who was still pacing the room. Then he stopped in front of her. "I want her back, and I want the children in it too."

"How do you plan to do that?" Sumire asked.

"I'll stay here until she trusts me then take her to Tokyo with me."

"No, that is not advisable, you'll just end up hurting her,"

Ryoma smirked, "Mada mada dane,"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakuno was walking through the corridor carrying a soaking wet Ryota who was wrapped in a bath towel, he seemed to be sniffling as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, Ryoka trailing after them, licking a lollipop.

Ryoma stopped in his tracks when he saw Sakuno approaching in the opposite direction. She seemed tired but she's got a smile on her face.

"Oh…" she said when she noticed him. She stopped a few meters from him. Ryoka peeked from behind her, clutching the hem of Sakuno's blouse. "Anou…sorry and thank you for saving us…" she hummed while she was thinking, "I think I did not catch your name?"

"I did not drop it, but I'm Echizen Ryoma…."

"Thank you, Echizen-san…" she bowed her head slightly. "You seem to know obaa-chan, how come?"

"I'm…a family friend…I'm currently staying here in Kyoto…"

"Ah…gomen…I did not know…" she said then bowed again then slid the door at her right open to reveal the twin's room. It was full of toys and other playthings, two small beds were situated in the middle, the left side was lined with shelves filled with toys and a few books while the other side is an open area with soft matting so the children could play in. Sakuno entered the room and put Ryota down on the bed to pick clothes for him from the drawers.

Ryoma peeked inside then entered, followed by Ryoka who silently sat beside her brother.

"What're your names?" he kneeled in front of the two so they could be eye-level.

Ryota, who by then had regained his cheerful attitude, beamed at him, " I'm Ryuzaki Ryota!"

Ryoma half smiled then turned to the girl. She had on the same look he makes when he's not interested, but still, she said, "Ryuzaki Ryoka…"

Ryoma wondered how the two are so…opposite in personality and yet they go along so well with each other. Ryota may look like him but he's got his mother's eyes and her cheerful attitude, unlike Ryoka who looks like her mother but she acts like him. He was almost proud of himself that he produced such fine children.

Sakuno came back with a set of clothes for Ryota. He took it from her and dressed himself up, but now without a few help from Sakuno.

Sakuno gazed at Ryoma who was busy talking to Ryota. The boy seemed to like his companionship as well as the softness in his voice as he spoke to them. Then Ryoma gazed up at her, that same gaze that she felt she had seen such a long time ago.

_Mada mada dane, Sakuno…_

_I love you too, Ryoma-kun…_

_I bet the others thought we are gay…_

_That was your fault…_

Sakuno clutched her head in pain but it went away as soon as it had come, Ryoma did not even notice even if he was looking at her. She was confused. It couldn't have been her imagination coz she certainly wasn't going to think about this man. Her voice sounded like when she was back to twelve years old, it was so clear in her head. She said she loved him, how come she could not even remember meeting him.

The last 8 years of her life had been a void of memories for her. Even if her grandma told her that she finished studies , had an accident then was in the hospital for two years. She could remember all the faces she had met before those grueling eight years she had missed had begun.

Ryoma can't help but notice a slight tinge of pain that had crossed her face a few seconds ago. It was gone in an instant so he thought it was just his imagination. His mind was full of things that he wanted to tell, share with her and make her remember who he was. That she was the most special person to him, something he had started to value more than tennis 8 years ago. And to ask her, how could you forget?

Their eyes were locked at each other, searching for something unknown to both of them.

Ryoka just observed them quietly, enjoying her lollipop.

* * *

**Sorry for ****the late update…It's summer again! Wahoo! And I'm off to college! Yehey! Reviews are accepted of course, tell me if I've gone…off character on this one…I thought it can't be helped, sorry…**

**Next chapter: The love of a Tennis star**

**Ryoma asks Sakuno to play a tennis match with him. Playing in the public tennis courts, Sakuno learns that she's Echizen Ryoma's wife…**


	5. The love of a tennis star

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST, IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**OK guys...I have to confess a mistake. I counted the months that Sakuno was in coma. I said it was 20 months. and she was already one month pregnant before she 'died'. So, since it takes nine months for children to be born, that leaves twelve months, which is equal to one year. So Ryoka and Ryota should only be one year old infants and should therefore not be able to talk. But I made them talk (what geniuses!) which is WRONG!!! So sorry guys...just ignore that part...or if you could not ignore it...ummm...just read as if you never heard either of them talk...don't listen to the children!**

**Let's have a breakdown of characters again.**

**Tezuka, Taka, Oishi, Fuji, Inui and Eiji are 22 years old. Momo and Kaidoh are 21 and Ryoma, Sakuno and Tomoka are 20.**

**Eiji, Momo and Ryoma are all married, with children.**

**Eiji is married to Riko Shinohara and has a daughter named Meika who is one year old.  
**

**Momo is married to Ann and has a son named Yuki who is almost two years old, he was born at the same day that Sakuno 'died'.  
**

**And...Ryoma is married to Sakuno and has twins:Ryota and Ryoka who are just one year old infants but could talk (gah...I hate myself) **

Ryoma sat in the leather sofa in front of the television

Ryoma sat in the leather sofa in front of the television. Being alone in his hotel room that night gave him much time and tranquility to straighten his thoughts. Seriously, what he spouted back then to Coach Ryuzaki was just a product of a haze of stupidity and thoughtless gibberish, though he really mean saying that he's getting Sakuno back and the children too. Staring at the PONTA on his hand, he attributed it to sugar rush, and must cut low on that aspect.

Anyway, if he's thinking of a plan, he must start on the things that are possible for him to do, like using his talents for example.

He opened another can of PONTA then laid back on the sofa.

Tennis…that was what he's good, no, the best at. How would he use that?

Of course! It worked before with before with Kaidoh-senpai! It could work too with Sakuno!

Ryoma shook his head and shooed the thought from his head. He could not bear to purposely hit his innocent wife with a tennis ball to the head just for the sake of an unfound medical knowledge. And if it did not work, Sakuno might hate him for life or would she? He thought if he'd say sorry immediately, he'd be forgiven coz that's the kind of person she is but he'd better not gamble the trust he earned from her yesterday.

So what now? He turned the now empty can upside down that some drops fell on his shirt then he shook it as if some answer would fall out of the opening if he did that. He was just bored, you see, and sleepy. But he can't sleep, because he just woke up, and last time he looked outside, it was a sunny day, perfect for tennis. Tennis…

Ryoma looked around.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakuno was eating breakfast peacefully in the garden outside her room while the children ran around nearby. She slowly sipped her hot chocolate drink, enjoying the feeling that it soothes her frazzled nerves after another grueling night of suddenly waking up every now and then, short of breath. She was not really scared of nightmares but this one was always the same every night. Although she could not remember exactly what really happens in those terrifying dreams and sometimes she wishes she never will but every time, it always leaves her with a feeling of being pushed to a corner and then...death.

Last night, her grandmother had spotted her in the corridor at around midnight looking frightened and she explained what was happening to her. The old woman just smiled at her and told her that it would gradually loosen its hold on her and she must just be remembering little by little what happened to her on that accident two years ago, at the 'car accident'. So Sakuno felt that she did not need to worry about it anymore because it would come to pass, sooner or later.

Sakuno put her mug back into the glass table and suddenly found herself locked in a staring contest with her reflection in the glass. Her face definitely had matured the last time she pictured what her face looked like. She was actually expecting her younger, smaller and not much less 'pretty' face to smile back at her when she first looked in the mirror after she woke up in the hospital. But then, how could she not remember how she looked like when she was at least 16-18 years old? Did being in comatose for nearly two years really change her that much?

She was about to delve deeper into her thoughts when a pained cry echoed in the garden. She immediately turned her attention to the cause, not far from her left was a cute little Ryota lying face first into the ground with Ryoka sitting beside him, pinching his cheeks as he cried, giving the impression that he was smiling while crying. Sakuno stood up and ran towards the two, lifting Ryota's small frame and settling him into her lap. She cuddled him a little until his crying subsided into small bouts of hiccups. Ryoka meanwhile ran towards the house for her grandmother had arrived.

Ryuzaki Sumire hugged the little girl that ran up to her to greet her a good morning the turned towards Sakuno, "What happened here?"

Sakuno looked up to her obaa-chan and smiled, "Ryota-chan tripped on a rock, but he's a brave little boy so he would stop crying now, ne?" she said, looking back to the turned-silent boy in her lap who had stopped his hiccups but still teary-eyed, then nodded. Sakuno hugged him again, "Good boy...".She stood up and held Ryota's hands as they walked back to the house, just stopping before the engawa when she noticed another person was with her grandmother.

"Ohayo, Echizen-san!" Sakuno greeted him oh-so-cheerfully with matching angelic smile.

"Hn." Ryoma merely replied, pushing his cap down a few inches to hide his red face. _Damn...now's not the time to have a crush on Sakuno...we're already married!_

"I'm leaving now...some weird guys phoned earlier telling me they'll wreck my house...I need to prepare...Ja." Sumire said, then nodded at Ryoma then exited to the direction of the kitchen.

After watching her leave, Sakuno felt uncomfortable again alone with their visitor. She found herself staring at the ground she was standing in while Ryoka and Ryota were futile in their efforts to push her into the house.

Ryoma turned to Sakuno and noticed her looking at the ground. Seeing her starting to fidget with the hem of her blouse again, he smirked. "Would you like to go out...for a while?" he asked.

Sakuno raised her head towards him in a confused daze. She did not expect that that was the reason he went there in the first place. "B-but...I'm taking care of the kids!" she blurted out then went back to staring at the ground. Ryoka and Ryota had long stopped pushing her and were seated in the engawa, looking at the two.

"Well...they could go too..." he said then turned to the two kids on the floor, "I'll teach you a fun new game...would you like that?"

Ryota instantly jumped up at the prospect of playing a 'fun game', "Nee-chan...please?" he said with his no-fail ultra convincing puppy-eyes that made even Sakuno doubt if he really was just turning two.

"Umm..." Sakuno was in a dilemma. One wrong move and Ryota's mood could be crushed, he had just stopped crying, another one would not be too good for him. She glanced at Ryoka,who looked indifferent but was tapping the floor with her fingers, which was her way of showing her anticipation for her answer without emotions, and she thought that learning a new fun game might make her a little more 'happier'. Sakuno gave in to the pleading looks that were directed at her. "Alright, I'll just tell obaa-chan and change your clothes."

Another smug look came to Ryoma's face again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Is it fine?" Sakuno said as she emerged from the public toilet situated in the park after being half-forced, half-persuaded by Ryoma to change into the clothes he brought for her. It was composed of a sky blue skirt, a white sleeveless blouse and tennis shoes. It all fitted her perfectly and she was a little bit curious as to why he knows what her size is when she knows she did not divulge it to anyone other than her best friend.

Ryoma couldn't help but be awed at Sakuno when she came out after changing. It was worth all the stares he got when he was searching for the clothes at the mall. "Good...here." he said then handed her a pink tennis racket.

"Oh tennis, how I miss this game...do you know this is my most favorite sport? Though I haven't played for a long time now..." she said, a smile grazing her features again.

Ryoma just nodded as he had other concerns at the moment, and this is about the children. The children were already at Sakuno's sides, saying how pretty she is, and Ryoma can't help but feel jealous of them because they could openly pawn over Sakuno...he secretly restrains himself from doing it too...he could just imagine that if he do it too, Sakuno might think of him as a pervert...he certainly couldn't afford for her to think like that at this time.

"Let's go."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you sure they won't fall?" Sakuno asked.

"They'll be fine..." Ryoma said after he placed the children on the referee's raised chair which wasn't so high, just a meter from the ground, so they wouldn't have to wander around. Ryota was all too happy to sit at such a height claiming he could see many things even if it was almost just as high as his high chair at home. There sides were blocked so they won't slip out and Ryoma doesn't need to worry.

"Don't move around too much, or else you'll be hurt, okay? Just watch." Sakuno said to the two.

"Hai..."

"Hn." Ryoma then led her to the court after it was cleaned. It was actually still dirty when they arrived and the three assailants of Sakuno from the day before was there again. After a not so...'kind'...'persuasion' from our prince, they 'voluntarily' cleaned the courts and set up the net then left rather 'happily'. Sakuno even thanked them for their kind service after that.

"Don't thank them. I could see they are more than happy to do it, right???" he raised his eyebrows and smiled wickedly, though misunderstood by Sakuno as friendly. When Sakuno turned away for a second, his smile was instantly replaced by a death glare and the three knew better than to stay much longer. That was when they ran away and never looked back.

"Ara? Where did they go?"

"Away...which?"

"Smooth..."

"You serve."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After going to their respective sides of the court and a little warm-up. The game started. Though Sakuno must admit that she's unprepared becasue she haven't played for such a long time, she could still remember her techniques and strategies from back then as clear as water. She just had to get used to them again and this is a great opportunity to catch up with her tennis. But...she was so nervous she missed her first shot and it hit the net.

"Are you ok?" Ryoma inquired.

"Hai...gomen..." she said then took up her stance again. This time, the ball made it to Ryoma's side of the court and he hit it back effortlessly, but Sakuno missed it...she tripped over too, though Ryoma was sure that didn't hurt.

Before Sakuno could fire another train of apologies, Ryoma ensured her that it was fine and no need to apologize for every single miss she might make. She stood up and caught the ball Ryoma threw at her and she served again.

-----------------

"One game to love" Ryoma said at the end of Sakuno's service game.

"Mou...I did not even get one in...and yet I feel like you're not still playing seriously, Echizen-san!" Sakuno said in a still happy voice.

"It's my service game now...still up for it?" he said as he took to his service line.

"Hai!"

Ryoma smirked underneath his cap and started to play his plan again in his mind: Get Sakuno to remember how she played tennis after they met. And a good way to commence...is through a Twist Serve. He could still remember that back in middle school, seeing him make the said serve is what started her interest in him, though not romantically at that yet, but still...

The ball went into Sakuno's court and she got ready to hit it back when it did not immediately bounce back from the ground and when it did, it went to the opposite direction of where she tried to hit it and straight into the bleachers where it stopped. Sakuno could not believe it.

Ryoma stayed put in his court, seeing that Sakuno has stopped. _Did it work?_

"Oh..." he heard Sakuno mutter, then she turned to face him and all he could see was pure excitement from her eyes. "That was a great serve, Echizen-san. I'm rather amazed!"

_Ah..._

_---------------_

"DAMN! I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THAT GUY NEXT TIME I SEE HIS STUPID FACE IN MY TERRITORY!!!" shouted a young amn for the whole world to hear. After they got away, the trio was back to their old selves and were thrashing in some other part of the park.

"Calm down...Kenchi...that guy just beat us up...Geez...I think I broke a bone..." said the one in the middle.

A few morning joggers were passed them and recognized them. "Hey, aren't those the ones loitering in the tennis court?" said one.

"And how is that your business, stupid moron?!" a third man shouted from behind them, obviously, he heard the joggers, "Do you want a fight?!?"

"Gomen!" one of the joggers shouted and they picked up their pace, in case they are chased. When they were far, they stopped to rest for a while.

"Whoa...it was rare to see them out of that court...I was planning on playing tennis here last week when they won't even let me enter...I wonder who drove them away..."

"Why don't we go take a look? We could play tennis, I brought the equipments in my car..."

"Let's do that...come on, guys! To the courts!"

------------------

**Drive B. **_That was nice!_

**Samurai Zone. **_Are you trying to attract the ball, Echizen-san? You haven't moved._**  
**

**Zero-Shiki Drop shot. **_Eh? It just dropped._**  
**

**Twist Smash. **_You almost hit the kids._

As of right now...Ryoma has an expression like -WTH?!?-...can't explain. No matter what he does, and he was sure some of it was his signature moves, Sakuno doesn't seem to show any sign of familiarity just...pure excitement. She was almost giving him easy shots so he could return it with something she dubbed as "Do another of that thing!". And Ryoma was starting to get annoyed.

"5 games to love." Ryoma said after yet...another game. He was starting to doubt what his purpose for playing tennis with her was...show-off, maybe? "Ryuzaki-san...could we play seriously?"

"H-hai!!! Gomen, Echizen-san...I was just overjoyed to see someone play tennis as great as you!"

Ryoma cleared his throat and looked away, pretending he did not hear that 'embarrassing', 'unintentional' bit from his beloved wife. And that was when he noticed the people watching from above the bleachers. They seem to be whispering amongst them, but sadly, he could hear them clearly...

_Isn't that...Ryoma Echizen that Tennis Pro? _

_OMG! It's Echizen Sakuno! She wasn't seen for like..two years!_

_Take a picture!_

_Why are they here?_

_Goddammit..._Ryoma thought. He needs to finish this quickly before Sakuno notices them. Just one more game and they're out of here.

"Echizen-san?" he heard her say, she was near the net with a worried look on her face "Are you ok?" Good. She hasn't noticed them yet.

"Fine, fine. Your serve." he said and got ready so she won't worry.

Sakuno shrugged then pulled back to the service line and served.

Ryoma hit it back absentmindedly because of the distraction of the people earlier(which seemed to multiply by 50, last time he saw....damn) with such a force that after he hit it, he realized his mistake and dashed right after the ball, hoping to stop it. But it was too fast and in the split second that he saw it aiming for Sakuno's surprised face, it was on his side of the court again. Ryoma looked at the ball. His foot was stepping on the net, about to jump over it when the ball zoomed past his face then dropped. He then glanced over at Sakuno who had her hands covering her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. She then dropped her racquet.

"Sakuno?" he completely jumped over the fence to her side.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was so scared it was about to hit me!" Sakuno said quite hysterically.

"Don't apologize...let's get out of here...I'll get the kids." he said then left her for a while.

Sakuno decided to help Ryoma pack his things. She then wiped her tears and that was when she noticed just how many people were watching them. Some were even taking pictures and some were shouting. It was only then that she noticed how noisy it really was in the court. She didn't mind it when she saw about ten people watching them earlier so she didn't pay attention to them but...it seemed like they multiplied by 50, she thought.

A blush crept up to her cheek as she moved around the court, feeling everyone's eyes on her, watching her every move. When she walked round the court to get Ryoma's racquet which he left there, she overheard some girls talking.

"Oh my god! It really is her!"

"So she really IS pretty!"

"Wah...so beautiful!"

"What else would you expect from Ryoma-sama's wife?"

Sakuno ignored them. Where they talking about her? Maybe not. She's not anybody's wife, they must have been talking about someone else. Though she was a little taken aback to hear that Echizen-san already has a wife.

"ECHIZEN SAKUNO!!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Geez...we did not come here to go sight-seeing...how come we haven't visited Ryuzaki-sensei yet? We've been here for about...like yesterday..." Tomoka whined. She was currently on a bus with 2 hyperactive married men, a sadist, a worrier, a stoic, a snake-wannabe, and burning cook. It was a bad combination of different people really. The bus never had a quiet moment ever since they left Tokyo. Yesterday, when they arrived, after checking in at the hotel, they immediately went sight-seeing, under the pretense that they were buying 'gifts' for Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno.

"But the gifts aren't enough, nya! Let's buy some more!" Eiji gleefully said.

"Saa..." Fuji agreed. "We haven't got anything for the kids..."

Sorry, Inui slept through all this.

"They must be one year old now...wait till they see Uncle Momo!"

"Fssshh...they might be scarred forever if they see your porcupine head."

"What?!? Say that again, mamushi!"

And no one said anything relevant anymore. Even Oishi had no more energy to drain. They had been to tourist attractions in Kyoto that morning and it still isn't nine in the morning yet!

"Hmph!" Tomoko just reverted back to her corner and sulked. She was staring out the window thinking about what she'll do when she sees Sakuno when..."SAKUNO!!!"

It surprised even the driver that he stepped on the brake pedal and threw Momo and Kaidoh to the floor of the bus.

"It's them! It's them!" she said then excitement overtook her and she ran towards the driver and shook him until he opened the door. Everyone rushed out except Tezuka, Oishi and Kaidoh. They just walked...normally...because, it was like just 10 meters, why waste energy in running?

A fence separated the area of the park from the sidewalk but since the tennis court was near the road, it was open for even those outside the premises of the park so they won't have to run another kilometer for the next group squeezed through the growing crowd and stopped when they heard a rather loud shout that beat even Tomoka's.

"ECHIZEN SAKUNO!!!"

Everybody stopped to look at the overexcited fangirl. Ryoma froze in what he was doing, which was bringing down Ryota from the chair. He slowly turned to search for found her with a confused expression in front of a girl extending an autograph book at her.

"What did you call me?"Sakuno asked.

"You're Echizen Sakuno, right? Ryoma-sama's wife?" the girl replied almost too happily. No one dared speak louder than her though the condensed whispers of the crowds were getting louder bit by bit.

"What?!?" Sakuno then turned to look at Ryoma who was approaching her along with the kids. She was about to open her mouth when a bout of headache seized her, but this time, it was more intense. Sakuno collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. She was clutching her head tightly. She saw Ryoma hurry towards her as well as some people from the crowd before her consciousness faded.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, the first public appearance of a Tennis super star and a Singing icon together with what was rumored to be their children was the topic of every mass media in Japan.

* * *

**Umm...could I still keep Ryota and Ryoka talking?** **I love them that way...but if it really seem wrong to all of you...umm...I'll make it that they are just REALLY babies. Gomen for not realizing it sooner!**

**I think this is a make-up chapter...it's really long...  
**


	6. The calm before the storm

OK...to make things clear...I don't own Prince of Tennis, don't sue, no money, I just like meddling with their lives in my fanfics, that's all...

**Sakuno's memories are only up to the point before she met Ryoma, meaning, before she was in Seigaku**...so I'm free to do whatever I wish with her last year of grade school.

Miss me?

* * *

Ocean.

Breeze.

Sea Gulls.

Palm trees.

White Sand.

Blue Sky.

Sunshine.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was up and about in the blue sky, bringing colors into the morning scenery. The gentle breeze made the leaves of the palm trees lined near the beach sway and give a refreshing sound as they dance with the wind. Birds were flying about in the morning sky, diving into the water every few minutes for their usual catch of salt-water fishes. Overlooking the ocean was a grand villa, situated on a cliff extending towards the ocean. The simple white house with a red tiled roof sat majestically atop the cliff with a cemented stairway that led to the beach below. A place cut off from all the madness of the outside world. The island surrounded by sugary white sand. Welcome...to Atobe Keigo's private paradise...or so he thought at first, because as of now, he's still cursing about it.

"Damn that little brat!" he muttered as he sat in one of the numerous couches in the house, utterly defeated.

Just yesterday...

_Our great Atobe Keigo-sama was sitting in his office, reveling about the thought that he finished all his work early. Oh how great his prowess truly is! And now as he looked out the glass walls of his lavishly decorated penthouse, he admired his empire and a peaceful feeling washed over him when...._

_KRRINNNGGG...KKRRIIIIINNNGGGG..._

_A vein popped and he let out a sigh. He picked up the phone to stop it from ringing before he gets the urge to smash it against the wall. It already disturbed him enough, but the voice at the other end of the line disturbed him the most._

_"What kind of proposition is that?" he asked, curiosity creeping up his mind. He don't know whether to frown or smirk because of the particular person who just offered something to him. After his caller answered, his lips curved into a scowl._

_"What made you think ore-sama cares about that?" he asked again, feigning annoyance in his voice._

_"How dare you expect lower of ore-sama? It's not for sale,"_

_"What another card?" and the next lines from Ryoma was all it took him to agree and hang on to every word he said over the phone. When the conversation was over, he had already given Ryoma a private island at his disposal. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The warm sunlight slowly filled the room until it finally reached the sleeping form in the lone bed.

She stirred in her sleep as the light illuminated her face and made her feel as she currently is, tucked underneath the blankets. She let out a groan as she was slowly taken away from her comfortable slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting slightly from sudden exposure to light, sat up on the bed and hugged her knees towards her form and yawned.

As much as she wanted to stand up and take a run, her body failed to obey her. She felt like...numb, she couldn't feel anything, couldn't even bring out her voice and call for help. It left her a feeling of utmost insecurity as if somebody was out to take her from all sides. Ah...it came again...fear.

She stopped when she noticed she was trembling. Tears were already pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall if someone doesn't come for her within the next few moments. But then, what was she afraid of? What was she afraid _for_...None, at least, nothing she could come up with, given her present state of mind. Her eyes scanned the room. It was lavishly decorated of what she deemed as expensive furniture and she was almost sure that it wasn't any of her grandmother's possessions. She doesn't know where she is...and who's going to come to her help even if she managed to scream.

She was afraid, yes, and the answer was already at the tip of her tongue and she knows what it was but she just can't explain it...explain it to herself.

It all boils down to that sharp pain she felt not a long time ago. She racked her brain for what really happened. Nothing...she could not remember. She tried to convince herself that not remembering would be nicer but then, pain was also the reason she wanted to remember what came over her and made her forget. And then maybe, she won't see that sadness in his eyes whenever she was with _him_...

And that was when she heard the voices.

She felt motion coming back to her as she scrambled out of the bed and hurried towards the large wooden door. She pressed her ear against the door, the voices were still there and they were talking about...her. Her gaze fell to her bare feet and she noticed what she was wearing. Must not let those men see her in just that...a sleeveless white nightgown that didn't even reach halfway down her thighs. She looked back and saw a white silk robe draped over the chair beside the bed and the slippers beneath it which she completely ignored when she hurried to the door. She immediately grabbed the robe and steeped into the slippers before resuming her eavesdropping.

She opened the door a little as long as she could see outside without them noticing and she counted four people outside her room, lounging in the couches that were perpendicular to her room but the one on the center had its back towards her that she couldn't see if there was anyone in it. She felt relieved when she recognized some of the people sitting outside. There was Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi, she heard about them from her grandmother when she was in her last year of middle school and she saw them in pictures her grandmother brought for her, of course. Across from Eiji and Momo were Fuji Shusuke and Atobe Keigo, whom she remembered specifically because he had beaten Seigaku's captain when he was in second year middle school, and also the gray hair which she found really unique. But the most important of all, was Fuji Shusuke...she would always remember him.

"-doesn't even remember a single thing about you! You could have scared her bringing her here!" Momo said to someone in her direction. Now Sakuno was sure someone was sitting in the lone couch in front of her and was the reason why she was in this unfamiliar place.

"Sorry, Momo-chan, but I'm with Ryoma. I mean, with the sudden uproar about the two of them in Kyoto, or everywhere for that matter, we can't keep her in there longer...it would be bad if she read it from the newspaper or heard it from the television...it must be from us." Sakuno almost had the urge to run up to her best friend who came from another room, presumably the kitchen, carrying a breakfast tray laden with six cups of coffee and other foods. She then served each of the men in the living room some coffee before sitting beside Eiji.

Sakuno gasped. So it was Echizen-san that brought her here! And then, why did he bring me here? Does obaa-chan know? Is this his house? Why must it always be him?

"She's right, it must be from us...especially _you_..." Fuji spoke after taking a sip of coffee.

"What's going on here, Echizen? Pray, tell ore-sama why you need to hide," Atobe sat back in the couch his gaze directed to Sakuno's direction, meaning to Ryoma.

"She can't remember me...that's all." Ryoma answered then stayed silent again.

"Sakuno's got amnesia, Monkey King. It seemed to be caused by lack of oxygen to the brain for a few minutes and prolonged comatose state, so I say..." Eiji stopped for a moment and looked like he was trying to come up with something then, "She just had to take it all in again, slowly, because according to Ryuuzaki-sensei, her memories are limited to only eight years ago, before she entered Seigaku."

Tomoka gawked at Eiji who gave her a confused look.

"You haven't heard from Ryuuzaki-sensei, Tomoka-chan?" Fuji asked. Tomoka turned to look at him then reverted back to her former expression, one of complete understanding.

"Nothing...I just...remembered...never mind..." she said then smiled.

'What could she have remembered?' Sakuno thought to herself...though Tomoka's expression was kinda funny at that time.

"So...would you like to remind her?" Momo said to Ryoma who was listening to them quietly.

"Of course...she just can't seem to accommodate such information...easily." Sakuno can't see Ryoma's expression while he said that, but he sounded...sad. "It would be an difficult task trying to tell it to her if she would break down like that..."

Atobe Keigo was getting irritated because of lack of information for him to join the conversation. He didn't even know why he was wasting his precious time in the presence of these peasants when he could something productive with it. It wasn't like he was meddling with his peers' lives for the past years, so he had no idea what happened, aside from the amnesia,_ that_ he could understand, and their need for a solution to it.

"If you can't tell her, then show her." he said finally.

All the others looked at him with confused expressions, waiting for him to continue.

"Take her to the places you've been, do whatever you did at Seigaku or something, or to better phrase it, let her re-live her life starting eight years ago...seeing that you've got so much time in your hands and all."

"That's a great idea. I agree. We could all do that." Fuji turned to Ryoma, "And it could actually be fun too..."

"Hoi! Hoi! I've been itching to go back to Seigaku...I miss those days!"

"Not bad, not bad, simple but might be effective...stupid too," Momo said.

"OI! How dare you belittle an idea that came from Ore-sama, you peasant!"

Ryoma smirked for the first time, it felt stupid, but, it's the best plan in the house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakuno silently closed the door and went back to her bed. She felt sick. She knew something was wrong with her but the way they were talking about her made her feel more sick than she was. She must have owed it to them to remember but...listening to them, talking about her, as if she was too dumb to remember what she had forgotten. It made her feel inferior...and scared again. She had wanted to cry to ease herself of the feeling but the tears won't come now. Right...she needs help, she couldn't even console herself, couldn't even help herself.

But then, the conversation also gave her a fleeting guess that she was more important to them than she actually thought she was. That she was more than just plain old Sakuno to them. She was special...she was fragile.

She sat on the bed and stared out the window. It certainly was like paradise. The beach was surrounded by white sand, making the sea a cooler blue. Below her window was a stairway leading down to the beach. She will wait.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was nearly midnight when Sakuno decided to come out of the house. The house was dark and silent so she assumed that all the others were in their respective rooms, asleep. She watched her steps, trying to get out of the house safely and as quietly as possible so she won't have to bother anyone.

The day had passed by without any other mishaps. A few minutes after she plopped again on the bed, Tomoka entered her room saying that breakfast is ready. So Sakuno went out and had to greet the others as well as talk so that she would not give away her current predicament. Ryoma also explained to her that she on the island on orders from her grandmother...that she take a vacation away from the city. After breakfast, Atobe Keigo bid them goodbye saying that he had some other matters to attend to and so they watched him leave through a private helicopter, which Sakuno assumed, had also taken them to the island.

She made it a point to stick to Tomoka all day, cooking the meals with her and chatting her up, much to Tomoka's glee that she could finally speak...non-stop.

And so the day rolled by quickly and now, here she was, creeping like a beggar inside the house. She finally found herself outside the house, willing herself to the cool night air. She could see the stairway illuminated by lanterns of different colors, as well as the shoreline, making it more inviting to walk in them. She held on to the railing and began her journey down the cliff where the house was situated. It was an exhilarating experience for her, being alone on a beautiful night like this. She looked up the star-filled sky and a smile spread on her lips, it was more beautiful than she had expected.

She finally reached the landing of the stairs and she started walking along the shore. Seeing the lights dancing on the water, she took off her slippers and walked on the shallow part of the beach, letting the water wet the hem of the white dress she was wearing. She went back to the sandy beach and saw recliner seats situated near her. She sat down and rested for a bit when she glimpse someone approaching towards her. The lights were bright and she could see him even from the distance, the man with the eternal smile on his face and almost feminine features. It was Fuji Shusuke. Sakuno immediately straightened on her chair and fixed herself.

"Konbanwa, Sakuno-chan...I didn't know you went out for a walk too...in this untimely part of the night..." Fuji said as he sat down on the recliner seat beside hers.

"Konbanwa, Shusuke-san...I can't sleep so I...t-thought I could go out for a walk...c-can't you sleep too?" she asked.

Fuji's smile grew wider, "It seems that I've worked so much I've adapted to a different sleeping patterns..."

"Oh...I-I see...anou...w-what do you do for work that kept you from sleeping at night?"

"I'm a photographer for my own magazine. I have a magazine house that I'm currently building up now...it was my dream, actually, but it's still got a long way to go before I'm satisfied."

"Wow! Congratulations, Shusuke-san! That's great for you!" she said. She took his hands in hers and shook it gently, though she noticed that he was rather surprised at her sudden gesture, she just ignored it and kept her happy expression, when he withdrew his hands from hers as if it was a natural thing to do, even if she was reluctant to let it go.

"How about you, Sakuno-chan? What do you want to do?" he asked, trying avoid any awkward moments for her again.

She stopped for a while then gave him the impression that she was thinking hard then, she smiled again, "I-I've always played the piano since I was young...a-and my obaa-chan said I'm really good at it...so I kind of want to be a pianist...anou...s-sometimes I want to sing too! Though I'm not r-really confident with my voice..." her voice faltered as she finished that bit. It was so embarrassing! She just told him all her life's desires and it came out of her without watching it.

"I see...well...good luck with that!" Fuji said encouragingly. All the while thinking that Sakuno had already achieved those in the void in her life that she could not remember. She was a recognized pianist, a world-renowned singer, a pro tennis player and a great one at that! As much as it would have been fun to tell her that all her dreams had come true, with major bonuses on the side,she was married to _the_ Ryoma, he can't do that without risking her health.

And so the more they talked, Sakuno admired him more and more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Up on the house, on the terrace overlooking the beach were Ryoma, Momo, Eiji and Tomoka. As to why they were still awake...well...Momo invited them for a drink.

Ryoma was sitting on a chair, half-asleep, wondering what his three companions were doing, huddled in a corner of the terrace, as if watching something from down below. Not that he cared...until he overheard that Fuji and Sakuno was walking along the beach. Feigning sleep, he noticed that the three bought it and continued with their conversation as if he could not hear them.

"What's Fujiko-chan doing down there?" Eiji whined.

"Probably just taking a walk...work turned him nocturnal, you know. I remember him pestering me on the phone at about one in the morning." Momo nodded to himself.

"What do you think they're talking about, nya?"

"I don't know...but if I was taking a walk with a girl like that...I think I'd be flirting with her..."

"Nah...Fujiko-chan won't do that....he knows Sakuno is married...besides, doesn't he already have Akari-chan? They're getting married next year!"

"Right...so what do you think they're doing? I'm worried about Fuji-senpai...coz' you know..." his gaze turned back to the sleeping Ryoma a few meters away from them..."_that_ brat has a bit of possessive issue."

"Yeah...what do you think, Tomo-chan? You look kind of...I don't know nya..."

Momo then noticed that Tomoka had shut up, which was kinda unusual for her when they were having these types of conversations. She was quiet and she was staring after Sakuno and Fuji as they walked about the beach.

"It's not that I'm worried about Shusuke-san...it's Sakuno I'm worried about..." Tomoka said in a rather low-toned way as if she was whispering. The enthusiasm and excitement in her high-volume voice was absent. And they knew she was serious.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"It was before Sakuno met Ryoma...it was way back in grade school when it happened...I remembered it earlier when you said her memories only last until before she entered Seigaku." she stopped again.

"What is it? Say it!" Momo and Eiji was getting agitated because Tomoka chose this time to speak slowly and they were both really curious now.

"She had always admired him, even if she could only see him through the pictures her grandmother brought her. I would even say she was obsessed with him at one time..." Tomoka had a smile on as if she was recalling something funny when she was still a schoolgirl ," Heck...she always talked about as if he was a prince and that her greatest wish was to gather up the courage to talk to him. She even started taking tennis seriously for him!"

"I don't like where this is going..." Eiji said.

"Wait, are you trying to say that-" Momo was cut off.

"It wasn't Ryoma who was Sakuno's first love...it was Fuji Shusuke."

They heard a door slam and when they turned, Ryoma was gone.

**

* * *

**

**And so that's it folks! better watch out for the next chappie! hahaha! Take that!**

**and I would like to remind all of you that this is a RyoSaku fic...so don't get all nervous about what happened here...Review please!**

**A super PLEASANT NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Words better left unsaid

_I could remember it clearly. That day…_

_It was her wedding day…_

_I had never seen anyone so beautiful and so happy…_

_Yes, that day, was the day she was going to marry the man she truly loved…_

_Her words…her voice…I could remember it all clearly…_

_She had asked especially for me to walk her down the aisle…_

_And then…with a smile on her lips…she told me…_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakuno felt like she could jump over the moon right now if someone just asked her to. Here she was, sitting in a lovely beach, in the middle of the night, with none other than Fuji Syusuke…though the middle of the night part was not really what she had in mind if she ever wondered what this scene was like when she was younger. They had been conversing for quite some time now that Sakuno can't help but feel comfortable with his presence, though it was a bit of a problem at first, her stuttering and all.

"When I was in Seigaku, you always came to cheer on us."

"Sorry, I can't remember that…But I bet if I went there I would also have joined the tennis club no matter what…I just love tennis!" she shared.

Fuji chuckled, "I've seen that. You did join the tennis club."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"_I used to think tennis was a waste of time and didn't bother with it even though people expect me to be good at it. But then I saw you playing and I thought 'Ah! How beautiful it was!' I was captivated by the way you played that I started taking tennis seriously…so I could walk on the same path as you."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I want to hurry up and remember already…I'm sure they were really fun times."

"Yes, they were, because you had lots of friends you could share everyday with." Fuji added. Those faraway days, he sometimes longed for them.

"I'm sorry I'm like this, I promise I'll get better soon, so I won't have to worry everyone."

"Just don't overstrain yourself, take your time recuperating."

"Hai!" Sakuno was so happy she can't seem to calm down. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like running away and laughing maniacally. Not that she'll EVER put that thought into action, especially with Fuji watching.

"If I had brought my camera, I would have pushed the shutter already." Fuji said.

"Huh?" Sakuno looked at him, confused by his last words.

"I always liked it when Sakuno-chan smiles, it seems as if the world has become a better place." Fuji said.

Sakuno felt embarassed. Fuji Syusuke just said that he liked her smile. "O-oh yeah! You are a photographer! You must have gone to so many places already!" she said in awe.

"Yes," Fuji answered, "But I still have lots of places that I want to go to."

Sakuno let out a contented sigh and smiled, "When I was little, I wished that I could go to faraway places with the people I like the most. I always wondered how fun that would be."

"Hm." Fuji looked at Sakuno, "I'm pretty sure you'll go places, especially with that guy beside you."

Sakuno looked confused for a moment, "…who?"

"Ah…forget I said that. Don't worry, there's plenty of time, don't you like this place, Sakuno-chan?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_I practiced hard so that I wouldn't have to fail in comparison to you…but always…always when I go to watch you play, I felt that the distance between us was getting larger and larger. That's why I never dared to show myself to you before that…I was afraid I'm still not good enough to stand in the same place as you."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I do! I really like it, but there's something that I don't quite understand." She asked.

"What is it?" Fuji asked, a smile still plastered to his face.

Sakuno seemed to have thought that she had already said too much, but it's too late now, she had made him worry.

"Ah! No! It was nothing really! I suddenly thought of the answer! Haha!" she giggled nervously hoping the other would drop that last bit of conversation.

"Really? If you need help, just tell us, we'll help you. That's why we're here!" he assured her.

"Thanks…though I don't quite understand how you all seem to care about me this much. You didn't have to do this much for obaa-chan." She smiled.

Much to her surprise, Fuji smiled at her and said, "We're not doing this for your grandmother, we're here for Sakuno-chan, because she is important to all of us."

Sakuno felt like the world had stopped as felt her cheeks heat up. To think that she was important to Fuji Syusuke was just beyond her. She had thought they were here on orders from her grandmother.

"Why are you crying. Sakuno-chan?"

"Huh?" she touched her face. "Ah!" Indeed, she was crying. She hurried to wipe it with the back of her hands. "I was just so happy my tears ran down on its own!"

"Huh?" she stopped when she heard a light chuckle. Fuji was laughing at her. Now she felt like her head would blow up. She cried in fron of Fuji! And now he thinks she's pathetic, crying over somethin like that! "Ah! That's-"

"Sakuno-chan is so cute." He smiled.

Sakuno cheered up afterwards.

A sharp cold wind went past them. They both shivered.

"Well, I guess we should just continue this tomorrow, it's kinda cold here, now that I think about it, you need to rest." Fuji got up from his seat.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_I refused to go to Seigaku for that reason. But of course, I can't tell my grandmother that, so I went anyway. So I thought, why don't I challenge myself? If I go see you, I want to prove myself to you. At least let you know I made it this far while thinking of you…I lost to you at that match, didn't I? And then Ryoma-kun came along. I saw him play tennis too and I had the same thoughts when I first watched you play. It was like playing the game is the most wonderful thing in the world. I found myself captivated again." _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakuno watched as Fuji stood up, his back facing her. Somehow seeing his back made her feel lonely. She thought about the years that she can't remember. The time she had spent with these people. She had forgotten what she had done with those moments. Did she make it all worth it? If Fuji Syusuke was here right now, then she must have had the courage to talk to him some years ago. Then she must have had no regrets whatsoever. Would that mean she could just leave the past alone and move on? But what if she was forgetting some other important things? She can't remember some people, but she seems to be important to them.

She got up and made to follow Fuji back. They were walking silently back to the house. Fuji let Sakuno walk ahead of him so she won't fall behind. Sakuno stole a glance at the ocean as a soft wind passed by. _This…it's so peaceful here…whatever I left behind is already past me…I should let go…my existence is in this time…I should be glad I'm alive…_

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji stopped walking and turned to look at her. They were just about to walk up the stairs when Sakuno stopped and turned around to look at him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head no. She took a deep breath and said, "Fuji-san, do you know? Eight years ago, I was in love with you?"

Fuji didn't wasn't sure if he should speak anymore. Ryoma was standing just a few steps behind Sakuno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_It must have been the game that I loved when I first watched you. All the time I thought that I'm doing it for you, I was enjoying myself, because I wouldn't have pushed myself so hard if it were just for a silly crush. Then I truly fell in love with Ryoma-kun and realized that it was not love that I felt for you, I just wanted to be like you."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryoma felt like killing someone…for real.

Of all the secret things Sakuno had told him over the years about herself, none had quite the same impact as this one. There was no doubt in his mind that Sakuno loved him temendously but he actually, he never suspected that she had liked another guy…before and after him. So now, this talk about Sakuno's first love being Fuji left him somewhat frustrated…and irrationally angry.

He just…never expected to hear it like this…first hand. So at the time he met Sakuno, she was actually in love with his senpai? Is that why she went to Seigaku and joined the boy's team? So she could get close to Fuji?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Anou…Fuji-san? Is something-," she turned around and voice caught in her throat. Echizen-san was looking at her with so much anger in his eyes that Sakuno found herself unable to move.

And then, Echizen-san abruptly went back the stairs.

"I think you should go back to your room, Sakuno-chan." Fuji said calmly from behind her.

"Ah…hai…excuse me," then she ran up the stairs.

When he was all alone Fuji ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "What a troublesome couple…"

"You think so, nya?" Eiji piped from above. He, Tomoka and Momo were coming down the stairs.

"Ryoma-sama was scary!" Tomoka whined.

"He shouldn't be angry, he shouldn't." Momo has a smirk on his lips as he said it.

"I wonder if those two will really be fine, nya."

"Saa, they will, definitely. It's those two we're talking about after all."

"Sakuno-chan! Remember already before Ryoma-sama drives us all nuts!"

"Fujiko-chan, did you know Sakuno was in love with you?" Eiji asked.

"Saa...she told me that a long long time ago...but she really wasn't in love with me..." Fuji smiled as he remembered that conversation from a long time ago.

"For a second there I thought he'd blow up again...but I guess he's got more self-control when Sakuno's around." Momo said.

"I wonder what O-chibi's gonna do now, nya? Maybe take her somewhere away from ALL of us!"

"Who knows? Maybe he'll just do that...one thing's for sure though, Ryoma won't let her out of his sight ever again." Fuji said.

"You're rather calm about this, aren't you worried at all? Did you see the look on his face? Ryoma-sama looked murderous!" Tomoka said, throwing a worried loook towards the house. "Maybe we should be getting back, coz their alone in the house..."

"Leave him, leave him....Ryoma wouldn't do anything bad to her...I think...so let's wait here for a little while." Momo sat on the steps.

"When did Sakuno-chan tell you, Fuji-senpai? I wonder why she never even let it slip to me that you already know.." Tomoka asked Fuji, as she sat beside Momo on the steps.

"On her wedding day, when I walked her down the aisle, she told me she was glad that she thought she fell in love with me or her life wouldn't be as great as this...She truly loved Ryoma, that's why she knew the difference."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_"For that, I'm glad I fell in love with you. Because of you, I met Ryoma-kun. This wonderful adventure, it's all thanks to you. I love you."_  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakuno didn't what to think about this situation. As far as she can tell, she confessed to Fuji-senpai and she was sure Echizen-san heard her because he was so close by and then he got angry and stormed off. As to why he would be angry, she did not know why. And as to why she should be bothered, well, it's obvious he was angry because of her. Now, why would he be angry with what she said?

She saw Tomoka, Eiji-san and Momo-san on her way up but they just told her to go straight back to the house and talk it out with Echizen-san(she assumed they were listening in also).

So here she was, about to open the door to get inside. But when she put her hand on the knob, she noticed that she was trembling. _Ah…what's happening? What am I afraid of? Stop it! Stop it!_

She wouldn't stop trembling. It was so dark inside the house, she thought about waiting for the others to get back and enter together. But she didn't want to look anymore pathetic that she already was tonight so she scrunched up her courage and opened the door. She was right. It was pitch dark inside and no one else is in the house except Echizen-san who was extremely angry at her. And she can't help but feel the tense air in the house.

Then out of the darkness, a hand pulled her inside and slammed the door behind her and she found herself trapped between somebody and the door.

"E-echizen-san?" she stuttered, he was holding her in the shoulders, keeping her from running away.

"Answer me, did you mean what you said earlier to him?" he said in a cold voice Sakuno wasn't sure if it was really Echizen-san in the dark. His grip on her tightened.

"Anou…that hurt…"

He pulled her again and threw her on an empty sofa. Sakuno sighed in relief when he just stood there and did not do anything more to her.

"Answer me." He demanded again.

"I do?"

It was dark, but when the wind blew from the open window and the curtains lifted, she saw it clearly, Echizen-san's eyes, they were filled with so much pain and anger.

"What-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why-"

"You shouldn't go around to saying that to other men!"

"Echize-"

"Just because you're like this doesn't mean I'd forgive all the stupid things you do!"

"That's-"

"After enduring two years, do you think I'll give up on you that easily?"

"Huh-"

Sakuno was kind of expecting that he'll cut her off again with another sentence she could not even determine if he was really talking to her or himself before she could retaliate but not this. His arms were wrapped gently around her as if he was careful not to hurt her again. If was as if he longed to embrace her and it felt so sad she can't push him away. It was as if he was letting her feel the sadness in him.

Sakuno shifted slowly in her seat and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _Echizen-san is like a child._ And Sakuno wasn't scared anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_When she said that to me, I was really happy that I somehow brought those two together. She told me she loves me, but I know she meant something else. Like a very special friend she owes her life to. I promised I'd take care of her no matter what. Because for me, she had always been my little sister._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**YO!!!!!!!!!! HI!!!!!!!! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!!!!**

**Sorry this took so long, I was so lazy but had so many ideas that are jumbled in my head I don't know which to write first. And actually, I would have uploaded this over the summer, but my laptop had to be fixed and it LOST all the data, as well as the next chapter, so it took me another while to compose another which I think now is a much better version of the previous one.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, Sembreak is near.**

**P.S. I THINK I MENTIONED IN THE DESCRIPTION OF THE VILLA THAT IT HAS A STAIRCASE GOING DOWN TO THE BEACH THAT"S WHERE MOST OF THIS STORY OCCURED!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
